What if?
by UchihaKeiko93
Summary: Naruto has gone nine tails on Pain, Sakura has just saved Hinata s life....everything is a mess, then HE shows up......spoiler warning: chap 438. small NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 the fight beginns

**Here is my new story, first it was meant for to be a oneshot but the more I wroght the more I knew that this was going to be a good story :D and it is some spoilers from the manga chapter 438 I hope you like it, and please R&R and enjoy^^**

She was sitting over Hinata`s body, she was unconscious, but she was alive. She was healing her, everyone had been watching as she went in front of Naruto in order to protect him. But it had gone wrong, she was now fighting for her life, and Naruto was now fighting Pain in nine tailed fox mode. Sakura was pumping more and more chakra in Hinata in order to save her life, while she was mumbling: " don`t you dare die on me Hinata, you are strong you can make it. We all believe you can, even Naruto. Com on!" Sakura felt that she was getting more and more frustrated. But after a while, the wonds begun to heal and Hinata`s breathing got back to normal. _`Atta girl Hinata`_ Sakura thought and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was angry, she was the first and only one who had said that she love him. And now, Pain might have taken her away form him. Why couldn`t he had seen it sooner? Why was he so damn slow?! Naruto felt him self get more and more angry, at himself and Pain. He felt the nine tailed fox`s chakra leaking out and then take control. Normally he would have taken control over it, but now he was to hurt and angry to do just that. He looked at Pain and growled, _`how dare he?! I`m gonna kill him!!`_ Then he runned towards Pain in full speed. Pain just stood there and waited for him to attack. Then the fight begun. Naruto was attacking Pain with anormouse speed. Pain attacked with his shinra tensei, but it backed fire`d on him, and Pain was thrown a few feet away form Naruto. Then Naruto made him self ready for Bansho Tenin. A big amount of chakra was gathering in front of Naruto`s open mouth. It got bigger until he pushed it towards Pain and then exploded. The explosion was big, everyone else was watching it all. Then after a while, Pain and Naruto got further and further away from the village.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura felt that Naruto`s/the nine tailed fox`s chakra get further away form the village. _`Naruto be careful`_ she thought as she looked in the direction she felt his chakra. She looked back down at Hinata, her breathing was back to normal, but she still wasn`t fully healed. But Sakura had saved her life. "N-Naruto." Sakura heard Hinata`s voice whisper. Sakura sighed, she wished that Naruto could come back to normal and see that Hinata was allright. Then she saw that Yamato was running up to them. "What has happened here?" he asked. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura looked down at Hinata one more time before she said: " He has just started fighting with Pain, who destroyed our village and almost killed Hinata, that`s why he is in nine tailed fox mode." Sakura`s voice was calm, even though she was scared she cept herself calm. "Witch way did they go?" Yamato asked, Sakura pointed in the direction she had sensed Naruto`s/ the nine tailed fox`s chakra just a moment earlier. Yamato set of in that direction as Shikamarus dad and some ninja`s from the Hyuuga clan came up to her. "Is she all right?" Shikamaru`s dad asked, "She`s fine, she`ll live, but I haven`t got to heal her fully yet, we have to get her somewhere safe." The ninjas nodded. A Hyuuga carried Hinata bridal style, and then they took of. In the corner of her eye, Sakura saw something that was shining in the sunlight. She walked up to it, it was the neckless Naruto had gotten form Tsunade. She put it around her neck for to keep it safe. Then she followed the others.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There the first chapter is done, I know that it might not be so very long but on the end I got a little wrighters block(god I hate that!) so┘.but I hope you like it, and if you have some ideas of what you want to happen in the next chapter than that`s grate! I`m totally open for ideas :D Ja na^^**


	2. Chapter 2 the explotion

**Here is chapter numb 2. Sorry for the long update but I have some writersblock. -.- **

**But here it is and I hope you like it, enjoy;)**

They found chelter not far form the others. Sakura started to heal Hinata the second she was layed down. Sakura didn`t have so much chakra left, but she had enough to heal Hinata`s badest wounds. Then Sakura let out a sigh of relief, Hinata was now out of danger and safe. Now they could worry about Naruto and the nine tailed fox.

**-----------Xx------------**

The six tails was moving with grate elegance as he tryed to sweep Pain of he`s feet, so he could kill him. But everytime he moved out the way, and instead of hitting Pain the tailes hit trees and the ground, making craters and a big mess. Pain doged every attack Naruto throwed at him. He was sitting behind a tree to make up his next move. Then he felt that Naruto/the nine tailed fox`s charkra coming closer, then the sound of something big was swaying in the air coming towards him. he barely doged the tail as he jumped out of the way. The tail hit the tree and made it bend down to the ground. Naruto was growling and glaring at him. Then he runned at him in lighting speed. Both where running as they throwed attacks after attacks at each other. While he was fighting, memories of Hinata was running through his head like a movie. His rage was growing as the "movie" was going on. It wouldn`t stop, he roard a roar that echoed in the air before he loged all six of his tailes at Pain.

**--------------Xx--------------**

A roar that sounded to come from an anourmase beast was heard. Every one looked towards the forest. _`Naruto`_. Sakura thought, the roar wasn`t just some angry roar. Every feeling that Naruto had was in it. It was heartbreaking. Sakura knew that Naruto never have felt real love. In Iruka and Jiraiya he found fatherly love, in Sasuke he found brotherly love, he had seeked romance in her but failed. And after e while he found sisterly love in her. And now, that Hinata confessed to him, she knew that his heart was ripped open. She then looked at Hinata who was stirring in her sleep. "N-N-Naruto"....Hinata moaned in her sleep. Sakura`s eyes sadened, she knew that Hinata loved Naruto with the every piece of her heart. Just like she loved Sasuke. And it hurt her. She felt the pressure of the tears at her eyes, she blinked to get the pressure away. But failed, a single tear was running down her chin, she wiped it fast away. She refused to cry, not now when Naruto and the others counted on her. She had to be strong for her friends, they where NOT going to loose. _`kick his ass Naruto, and then we get Sasuke back, and win this war and bring peace to this world....once and for all...`_

**-----------------Xx-----------------**

They where jumping from tree branch from tree branch. Their Akatsuki cloacks where floating in the wind. _`I`ll get them for what they did.....`_ He was glaring in front of him as he thought about the news he had goten to know not so very long ago. It felt like something was pulling him. Like he knew the way.....It had been a long time since he had been there. Something inside of him was yelling at him to stop and think it clearly over. While another told him to go on and give into the feeling of destroying IT. But there was a third voice, it told him to run away and never return. Hide away and never show his face again. But something was pulling him, and so he kept going. He just looked strait forward, his onyx eyes never left the forest infront of him. "Sasuke-kun?" He didn`t hear the voice, he just kept looking forward. "Yo Sasuke!"

"Hn,what?" he answerd, but his eyes never left the road infront of him. "Are you all right?" a man with shark like teeth and white hair asked. "I`m fine". He said as he speeded up, a man with orange hair speeded up with him. "Grate Suigetsu, now hi`s even madder". She said while she was glaring at the man at her left side. "shut up, like he wasn`t before". The man named Suigetsu said and speeded up too. "Asshole" she mutterd while she speeded up aswell.

**---------------------Xx----------------------**

He was looking around the eria. But he couldn`t spot him. Then he heard a growl over him, when he looked up, he saw that Naruto was above him, his right hand behind him ready to cut through him. He didn`t even get the time to move as Naruto`s claws cought him by his cloak and tossed him into a stone wall. Naruto growled again and runned to wards him again. Pain attacked him again with the shinra tensei, as well as Pain sendt the shinra tensei at him, Naruto attacked with the Bansho tenin. As both of the attacks hit eachother, an big amount of light hit and lightened up the whole forest.

Not far away, four Akatsuki members stopeed, they shield their eyes from the light. The people in the remaining pieces of Konoha did the same. it was heard; "what is that?" "Amazing". Then the light with drew and an explotion followed. The explotion made the groundshake like an earhtquake. The last remaining buildings started to shake dangruasly, and threatened to fall. As the shaking stoped, they still shaked but still stood.

The four Akatsuki members in the forest not far from Konoha, they looked around t find the source of the big light. "What the hell was that?!" Suigetsu yelle/asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"I don`t know.......Sasuke-kun?" She said and looked at him. "Hn, what?" He asked, "I`m sensing one big dark chakra not far from us". "Hn let`s go" He said and they left the scene.

**------------------Xx---------------**

The dust was clearing up, both of them was laying in a pile of stone not far from the big crater the explotion made. Pain wasn`t moving at first but then he started to stirr and begining to get up on his feet. When he was halph way up he stoped, he felt pain go through his body. It felt like a thousand knives was being runned through him. Then he heard a big growl, and before he even get to know what happened, a big bunch of rocks was being throwned everywhere. And just a few feet infront of him stood Naruto and glaring at him, while he growled, it was like it started from the bottom of his stumac and up his throat before he let it out. For the first time Pain looked in the eyes of Naruto. They where darkened by hate, anger, bloodthirst, and heartbreak. But he didn`t look away or flinch. He just grinned a mocking grin. "I can see your bloodthirst, you wanna kill me bad don`t you?" he was answered by a growl, and a glare. Then Pain felt a chakra coming at their way. "So someone is trying to rescue you again, just like that girl back there...I bet she`s dead by now" He said as he grinned that mocking grin again. What he said made Naruto`s blood boil. _`No...it can`t be.....she`s not DEAD!`_ He roared again, the same roar as last time..but only with more heartbreak and anger. Pain grinned _`soon, the nine tailes will finally take over....he`s done fore. Soon we?ll have him.`_

**---------------------Xx----------------------**

**There finally! I like this chapter.....but it`s sad.....T.T**

**see yah next time^^ Ja**


	3. Chapter 3 Hes baack

**Ok, this chapter will be VERY close to the Manga. + If oyu haven`t read the latest new chapters of the manga it would be a MAGOR spoiler. But enjoy^^**

He was losing himself more by the second. The anger, and confusion took over him, at the same time as Naruto was trying to find a reason for his confusion, Pain prepared for his Chibaku Tensei. But this time with more power than before. This time, he was going to catch Naruto for good. The ball of chakra was being thrown up in the air as they were running in the forest. The ball got bigger, then earth and stone was being pulled towards it like a magnet. It got bigger by the minute, trees and more stone and earth was being pulled of from the earth to make the big ball of dirt and chakra bigger. The villages in the reimagining's of Konoha, was seeing this little ball in the distance flying up into the air and then being covered in dirt and stone till it got bigger and bigger. "hey, look!" one ninja said as he was pointing at the ball in the distance. "What the hell is going on?" another said, the question was still hanging in the air. No one knew the answer. All they knew was that this war that had come was probably the biggest they have ever faced. And right now, they were counting on Naruto.

Not far away from the big crater that Naruto and Pain left not so long ago, Sakura was still by Hinatas side, healing her small wounds. Then they heard the two of the other ninjas beside them say; "Look!" Sakrua and Hinata`s heads where looking up in the direction they pointed at. Then they saw it, the ball of earth and trees. "What is that?" Sakrua whispered. But she got no answer. Hinata was looking in pure shock. _`Naruto-kun`_ Hinata thought. Then once again she was running in Naruto`s direction, but she was low on chakra and was still very weak, and couldn't run so far as she wanted. She had only been running in a few seconds before she felled down on her knees. And sitting there she started crying. She didn't want Naruto to die. She loved him, and he couldn't lever her or his friends. He was going to get Sasuke back. He couldn't give up on that!  
" Hinata." a gentle voice beside her said. But Hinata was still crying. " There's nothing we can do, all we can do is trust Naruto, we have to". An gentle arm was laying over Hinata`s back. "But what if he.....what if he...." Hinata couldn't finish the sentence. She was crying harder now. Sakura leaned in and hugged her form the side. Hinata turned her head and cried in Sakuras shoulder.

Now Naruto was trapped between stones and earth. it started to close over him like howl ball. he throws his own ball of chakra up in the air trying to stop the closing of the stone and earth ball. It closed just as the ball of chakra hit it. it made a big enough hole so that Naruto could get out. He was running like an animal around the side of the ball, but then it was like an explosion, but instead Naruto was trapped.

On the ground Pain was looking in front of him in triumph, finally he had cached the nine tails. Inside his mind Naruto was still fighting the confusion and anger. _`Why? ` How did this happen? `_

_**Flashback: **_

_**Pain was standing over him, as himself was pinned on the ground by his sword. Pain asked; "How would you face this hatred in order to build peace? " "Let me hear your answer." **_

_**Flashback over. **_

_`I don`t know..!` `It hurts…I hate this! ` _Naruto was trying so hard to fight it. But then in the darkness he heard a well known voice. **"Naruto!" **

Outside of the ball, a little explosion was on the right side of it. Down on the ground Pain looked up in confusion. Inside his mind Naruto was back in a well known place. The water was bubbling a little. Naruto was having both of his hand on both sides of his head and was clenching so heard in order to get the pain, confusion and anger disappear. Then he started to yell: "I don`t know!!" "What should I do!?" "I don`t know any more!" "Somebody help me!" "Give me the answer!"

Then the well known voice of the nine tailed fox spoke to him:  
**" Destroy everything", "Destroy everything that hurts you" "Give your heart to me" "I will save you from the pain". **The fox was speaking in this gentle voice that made Naruto believe it. So he ripped his jacket open so his chest was exposed. Then the seal on his stomach was showing, and then it got into a weird figure and started to bleed badly. Naruto`s eyes where blank the seal was bleeding so much that the blood was a big circle around him.

Outside of the ball, everything was quite. Not a sound. Yamato was running in the forest in high speed, then he looked at his hand that told him how many tailes Naruto had up. And in surprise it said 8. "Eight?!" "Shit this is really bad!" he said/yelled in surprise and speeded up.

Red tailed similar things where braking out of the ball. Then something that reminded of a hand, but now looked like more of a paw with claws was braking out. A big more animal like roar was heard. Pain stood in surprise. "I can`t believe it" he said. Then the body of the animal was breaking out. Now, the body of the nine tailed had gotten flesh and muscles. It looked more like an animal now than ever. It was roaring again. Back in his mind, Naruto was about to lose himself completely. The seal was still bleeding badly. The gentle like voice of the fox spoke again: **"come here…pull this seal of". **Naruto walked like a zombie towards the middle of the gate where the seal was blocking the fox from coming out.

Outside Yamato stopped, he looked at his hand again. This time it said nine. _`oh…Damn it, it`s too late! ` `why is this happening!? `_Yamato thought. He had come too late to save Naruto. And he felt horrible. He felt that it was his fault that Naruto had lost himself to the fox.

Back in his mind, Naruto was about to pull the seal off. But a hand stopped him; Naruto looked at the person in front of him in confusion. Before Naruto could say, or do anything, the man infront of him swiped him up and pulled him away from the gate. The nine tailed fox growled: **"You!" **Naruto looked at the man's face, and then mumbled: "the 4th hokage".

Outside, the group of four ninjas was looking up in the sky at the big earth ball. They had watched it all; when the little black ball pulled trees and stone up from the ground like a magnet. When the fox like creature was breaking out of its prison and roared. Sasuke didn`t know what to believe. _`that can`t be…..he isn`t…`_ Sasuke couldn`t find the answers to his questions. His eyes never left the earth ball in the air. Then suddenly, everything clicked; the big amount of chakra. The roar, the fox like creature, the tails. `_Naruto `_ Sasuke thought in surprise. This was his friend, no, this wasn`t Naruto. This was the monster inside of him. The nine tailed fox. "Man, that thing sure looks nasty! What is it?" Suigetsu said/asked. "The nine tailed fox". Sasuke said with no emotions in his voice as usual. Karin gasped. "What?!" "That thing is what Madara-sama wants?!" she nearly yelled. "Damn it woman! Stop yelling in my ears!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin in anger. _`Here they go again. `_ Sasuke thought. He and Juugo left them to argue. Sasuke didn`t have the time for their stupid fights, and he wasn`t going to waste time to stop them either. So he just left, with Juugo in his heels.

Back into Naruto`s mind the 4th hokage was still holding Naruto away from the gate by his right arm.  
"The seal is set so that if 8 tails are released, I`ll appear within your consciousness". "I didn`t want that to happen…" "I never wanted to see you again nine tails". Naruto was glancing at the 4th with wide eyes. "But…" Naruto couldn`t finish the sentence. Then the fourth said: " I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown" and then smiled warmly at Naruto. But then his face got series again.  
" So I guess you could call it even".

Outside, Pain didn`t know what was going on. The nine tails had gotten out of his chibaku tensei….again. _`He broke out of chibaku tensei…``I can`t believe how strong he is. ` At this rate, I`ll have to make a bigger one`. _Pain started to gather up more chakra. The nine tailed/Naruto was now growling, all 8 tails where around him, but he didn`t move…

The nine tailed fox behind the gate was growling with anger. **"come here!!" "I`ll rip you to shreds!!" **The 4th was having a mocking grin on his face. "Saying you`re going to rip me to shreds isn`t going to make me come closer". "Just the opposite. Right, Naruto?" Then Naruto was more than surprised. The 4th knew his name! "Naruto? That`s my name." "How?" Naruto was now more than confused. The 4th was smiling a little confused. "Huh?!" "Because I gave you the name, of course." "You are my heir after all." He smiled warmly again at Naruto. "Heir?" "Then you mean.." he didn`t get to finish `cause the nine tailed roared again in pure anger. But the 4th just ignored it, "Yeah!" "Just what I said". "You are my son". The 4th was still smiling warmly at Naruto. Naruto`s face changed from confused to happy. His eyes go teary, but he was smiling. The nine tails was growling in annoyance and anger at the 4th. " he sure is a noisy one, isn`t he…?" The 4th asked and pointing with his thumb at the fox behind the gate. "Let`s go talk somewhere else". The 4th snapped his fingers and was holding onto Naruto as they disappeared form the fox and the gate. Naruto was laghing a little as he was wiping the tears from his eyes with his arm. "I guess the 3rd didn`t tell you anything. "He probably wanted to keep everything about the fox a secret." The 4th`s face was serious, no trace of the smile he had on his face a minute ago. "if people knew you where my son, there might be trouble". "I`m sorry Naruto". All the time the 4th was speaking with a gentle voice. In front of him Naruto was still wiping away his tears with his arm. "dad…" Naruto said, his voice was shaking a little. The new he had just gotten was a little too much, but still good to know. Then to the 4th`s surprise Naruto punched him in the gut. The punch was a hard one, and the 4th had his air knocked out of him. He let out an "oof" before Naruto started to yell; "Why did you seal the fox inside your own son!!?" "Do you know how much trouble it`s caused me!!?" Tears were running down his cheeks as he was yelling with his eyes closed. "I don`t know if I`m happy or pissed off!!?" Minato`s face was gentle. But he didn`t say anything. Neither did Naruto he still had his eyes closed, and the tears kept running down his cheeks. Then Minato said: "Naruto…how old are you now?" Naruto wiped his tears away with his arm again. Then he mumbled: "16". "16, eh?" Minato was smiling gentle again. "It must have been hard…Naruto." "I`m sorry". Minato said in an understanding and gentle voice. Then Minato looked down while he said: " I`ve done nothing but cause trouble for you…" "So maby I shouldn`t try to act like your father now when I`m apologizing…" It was like he said it more to himself than to Naruto. Naruto sniffed but didn`t say anything for a little while. "It`s okay.." "I`m the son of the 4th hokage…so I can deal with it". Minato then smiled his gentle smile again. Minato then told his son, that the reason he sealed the fox inside of him was that he believed that Naruto could use it. And the he realized that someone was controlling the fox, while it was attacking. And that someone was very power full. And with out any grate power they would have no chance in defeating or fight him. And Minato also said that he believed that the same ninja would come back for a round two. Naruto was quite for a while, but then he said: "Konoha…has already been destroyed…" "yeah…I saw…frominside you". Minato said, then Naruto was totally shocked. "You saw!?" "And I know about Jiraiya, too". Minatos voice was still calm and gentle. As Naruto thought about it, his father's voice never raised. It had been calm and gentle the whole time they had been talking. Then Naruto asked: " was Pain the one who used the fox to attack the village before?" "No…not him" Minato answered. "Then who!?" Naruto was now eager to know who had attacked the village 16 years ago. "A member of Akatsuki". "The one with the mask". Minato answered him, Naruto then remember that member. He had seen him before. "Back then he saw through everything I did." "He`s no ordinary ninja….Pain`s probably being used by him." Minato said, thinking hard. Then Naruto said: "No!" "Pain Hates Konoha!" " His own village was destroyed the same way!" Minato nodded and then said: "That`s right…and he`s being used because of that." "being used!?" "There`s some one behind him..!?" "Why is all this happening to konoha?!" Minato didn`t answer at first. Then Minato said:" maybe, as long as the ninja system, there can be no peace or order". "Pain asked you about peace…but it`s hard to find an answer". "trying to save the things you love breeds war." "As long as love exists, there will be hatred, and ninjas will be used by that hatred." "As long as this ninja system exists, the hatred will create another creature like Pain." "Pain is the one who killed Jiraiya, but more I think about it, the more I believe he was really killed by that disorder that gave birth to Pain…" Minato said this as his face saddened a little. "Ninjas fight that hatred. All ninjas fight against that hatred." "Jiraiya entrusted you with the answer to end this hatred". Naruto was quite for a little while. Then said: " But I can`t forgive Pain…I can`t!" Naruto`s face saddened as he said that. Jiraiya was another father figure in his life. And Naruto missed him dearly. "Yeah…" Minato said, his face was still sad. He understood Naruto`s pain. "…Tell me…what should I do?" Naruto asked his father. Minato was quite before he said: "You have to find the answer yourself. I don`t know the answer." Then Naruto got confused and frustrated. "But if you and that pervy sage couldn`t do it, how could I!!?" How could his father think that he could fight a ninja who beat his father and controlled the nine tailed fox and Pain. "I`m stupid!" "And I`m not a great ninja!!" Minato then put his hand on top of naruto`s head and said: " You will find the answer." "I believe in you". After he speaked he smiled a smile that showed that he really did believe in Naruto. _`Really…? Can I really…? `_ Naruto thought with wide eyes. "Parents always believe in their children". "Now I have to get going…my chakra is fading." Minato put his hand in Naruto`s stomach and said: "I`ll restore the seal….but this is the last time." Naruto let out a grunt when the seal got back to it`s normal shape on his stomach. " Konoha can be rebuilt…I`m counting on you Naruto." Minato said before he faded away. _Thank you…dad. `_ Naruto thought. Now he was back to himself. His face was hard. He was determined to fight and win.

On the earth ball that was hanging in the air, the place where the nine tailed beast had been was not only a hole. The beast was gone…and left was Naruto. Down in the ground Pain was looking up and saw that the nine tailed beast was gone. "The fox disappeared?" And then he saw that naruto was back to his normal self. Naruto was back into sage mode. And this time, he was going to win.

Back at the village, people had seen that the fox appeared and then moments later, was gone. Sakura looked up when she heard the mumbled from the two ninjas a few meters back. _What happened? Wasn`t there some big beast there? `_ "Hinata…look." Sakura said as she stroke Hinatas back lightly. Hinata looked up with teary eyes. "Wh-what?" she asked with her voice shaking. Then she saw that the monster was gone. "Is he….is he…?" Hinata looked hopefully at Sakura. "Honestly, I don`t know, we`ll just have to Waite and see." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. After a while of thinking Sakura asked: "are you feeling better?" Hinata looked at Sakura, her eyes was a little wide. "I`m feeling better, but…I`m not sure if I can run or fight though…" she said and looked down at the ground. "Ok. But can I trust you to stay here while I go and check of what`s going on?" Sakura asked with a serious face. "S-Sakura what are you…?" Hinata asked. She looked surprised at Sakura. "I`m going to see what`s going on over there. So can I trust you to stay here while I do that?" "And you won't run of and follow?" Hinata thought for a while then nodded. "yes, you can trust me. Just make sure that Naruto is ok." Sakura smiled warmly at Hinata. "Sure…you really love him…don`t you?" she asked. Hinata smiled. "Yes…y-you still love Sasuke don`t you?" Hinata asked/answered. Sakura sighed before she answered."as much as I try to get over him…I can`t." Hinata smiled in understanding. She had tried that too with Naruto but it didn`t work of course. "Well I better get going. And you stay here ok?" Sakura asked and standed up. Hinata nodded and then Sakura was on her way.

Back in the forest the four ninjas was moving closer and closer to where the big ball of earth was hanging over. _`The nine tails is gone….now what? ` _Sasuke thought as they were running through the forest. They came to a clearing where tracks of fighting was clearly showing. Trees was either cut of, or bent over. They kept going for a while. Then up a head of them, they saw a person stopped for a second on top of tree branch up a head in front of them and then go the same way that they were about to go. And the chakra of that person seemed familiar to Sasuke. But he couldn`t put his finger on where he had felt the same chakra before.

She was running up a head. She could feel Naruto`s chakra. And behind her she could feel four other chakras. The three other she couldn`t recognize…but the fourth one was very familiar chakra. _`It can`t be….it is him…`_ but she blocked the need of turn around an face him. She had to know what was going on. Now she had made it to the crater where the big ball of earth was hanging over in the air. She hid in the bushes and the trees not far from where Pain stood. She hid her chakra the minute she felt Pain`s chakra. She was watching closely.

**Finally done! Damn this was a long chapter! I hope you liked it and remember to R&R^^**

**Ja na**


	4. I hate these things

**Authors note…..  
Hi people! I`m sorry that I had to put his author's note up…..I myself hate these….**

**But I have to discontinue the story for a little while. I have a major wrings block and I have to focus on my studies now, but the next chapters will come, don`t worry.  
I`m sorry that I had to do this, but I just had no other choice. **

**From UchihaKeiko93**


End file.
